Sin Kiske
| height = 181 cm | weight = 73 kg | blood type = Unanalysable | origin = United Kingdom of Illyria | birthday = May 31 | eye color = Emerald green | hobbies = Searching for novel adjectives, overcoming his dislikes one at a time | likes = His mother, his raging appetite, and he can't say the last one | dislikes = People who aren't willing to overcome their dislikes, being treated like a child | relatives = *Justice (grandmother) *Sol Badguy (grandfather, allegedly) *Ky Kiske (father) *Dizzy (mother) | occupation = Bounty hunter | affiliation = United Kingdom of Illyria | weapon = War Flag | magic = Lightning | game = *Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' *''Guilty Gear Vastedge XT'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2'' |japanese voice = Issei Miyazaki |english voice = Yuri Lowenthal Lucien Dodge }} Sin Kiske is one of the main characters of the ''Guilty Gear'' series. He is the son of Ky Kiske and Dizzy, inheriting her half-Gear status. Sin travels with Sol Badguy for most of the series. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, which seems to be a Inhibitor Device that suppresses his powers. Design Sin, much like his father, is a young man with blue-green eyes and disheveled blonde hair. Unlike Ky, however, Sin is a little bit taller and has much more muscle mass. His outfit consists of a white jacket with blue and brownish trimming, and a white and blue undershirt connected by a strap. He wears a brown colored eye patch over his right eye, and a golden crucifix necklace around his neck. Sin's design also contains white gloves on each of his hands, white trousers with two golden loops hanging from each legging, a blue and blackish sash around the waist of his trousers, and brown shoes. Personality Sin has a happy-go-lucky and optimistic disposition, and while he isn't the most well-spoken and can be cocky at times, he has a big heart and tries to improve his shortcomings one at a time. He feels uncomfortable in orderly situations and is not too good at social dispositions. While his personality that doesn't look back on what's done may seem insensitive, his simple and innocent personality can be refreshing. Sin appears to have a very deep love for his mother, and trusts Sol Badguy (whom he calls "old man") and looks up to him as a father figure and a mentor. Sin, however, does not seem to get along with his father very well, and would rather call him a "shitty king". Even so, Sin worries about Ky's safety despite claiming otherwise. Sin begins to slowly warm up to his father after seeing him in action, coupled with Ky's apology. It is only after Sin sees Dizzy again, safe and freed from her sealed state, that he finally reconciles with Ky and calls him "Dad". Story Background Sin was born to Dizzy and Ky Kiske circa 2184 A.D. Due to the Gear blood he inherited from Dizzy, Sin developed extremely quickly after his birth. However, Ky was pressured into becoming the First King of Illyria by the United Nations and serve as a puppet king with implied threats to his family. With Ky ruling a nation, Sin's rearing was entrusted to Sol. Under Sol's tutelage, Sin accompanied him across the world in search of bounties, carrying most of their equipment along the way. As a child, he was kept on a chain by Sol, and always carried his favorite stuffed animal Chimaki with him. At some point during his journey, Sin got a tip from Sol about making a "sugar water". In Sin's Overture short story, Sin asked Sol if he could trying wielding the Fireseal, but was denied. When Sin demanded that Sol give him a "cool" weapon, Sol sarcastically tells him to "go wave a flag or something". Ironically, Sin took this literally and procured a War Flag as his primary weapon. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Sin is traveling with Sol when he discovers a wanted poster with Sol's picture on it. As Sol explains that the poster is Ky's way of asking for help, the pair are attacked by the Vizuel. Sin has a binding spell placed on him and is unable to help Sol in the fight until the bind wears off. After the fight, Izuna explains to them the situation and takes them to Illyria where they fight Valentine. When they find Ky in a binding spell, they also meet Raven. After a brief fight between Sol and Raven, Izuna takes Sol to find Dr. Paradigm in order to free Ky. With their return, Ky is freed and Sin has a small argument with him, which Sin ends by exclaiming that he always knew Ky "was a shitty king" as he runs out in a tantrum. To blow off some steam, Sin starts a fight with the Vizuel, but is eventually overpowered by Valentine. After extracting "The Key" from Sin, she also brainwashes him to fight Sol. Once Sol knocks sense back into him, the group chases after Valentine, only to be confronted by thousands of Vizuel. A few moments later, Dr. Paradigm and Ky, along with the Knights of Illyria, show up as the group prepares to fight the Vizuel. Sol leaves Sin with Ky to fight the Vizuel, while the rest of the group goes on after Valentine. Sin explains to Ky that he doesn't care what happens to him, but he will protect him for his mother's sake. The father and son pair lay waste to the Vizuel alongside the Knights. Ky tells Sin to go on ahead and help Sol while he finishes the fight with the Vizuel. Sin shows up at the last moment to help Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form, while Sol attempts to stop the Cube from opening. They succeed in holding off Valentine, but she transforms again. Sol tells the group to leave while he fights her alone. Sin refuses, but is knocked through the gate by Dr. Paradigm. In the aftermath, once Sol returns, Sin decides to stay in Illyria until his mother is freed from the time freeze placed on her. He also wishes to spend time with his father and mend the rift between them. ''Guilty Gear Vastedge XT'' When Sol and Sin plan to raid Harden Fort to retrieve the Sacred Treasure, Flashing Tooth, a one billion World Dollar bounty is issued by the Conclave. They are then accosted by several Bounty Hunters and mercenaries, including the Conclave's elite soldiers and their Gear Beasts. They later encounter Bardias, one of the four members of the Conclave, and defeat him. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Sin continues to follow Sol, carrying most of the extra luggage. With Ramlethal is finally captured thanks to Leo for sending Elphelt, Sin is tasked to watch over Ramlethal before she escape and doing into trying to destroy humanity again, by open up her emotions with his best effort, with the help of Elphelt, Ramlethal seems to have developed more a little. He did protest Sol when he despise Elphelt that she might betray him and his allies to revived Justice. With Dr. Paradigm brings a great news to him and his father that they finally get his mother back, both father and son is happy about the news. Now his mother, Dizzy finally return from time space slumber than was sealed within Ky's old Thunderseal blade, Sin also finally calls Ky "dad", much to his parents' happiness to hear. After an ambush plan fail to protect humanity from Justice and Senato as That Man is captured by Bedman. He, his father and Leo defends inside Illriya castle from Senato's troops. With the three warriors who'd been battle Senato's troops inside the castle, splits up while Sol is outside try to attack a Justice controlled Chromus from above for opening, Sin goes to Dr. Paradigm and his mother to protect them from being hurt. Unaware to him, Elphelt left to help Leo, much Dr. Paradigm discharge it not to be involved in a battlefield. With only able to reunite with his father but lost contact with Leo, both father and son protects Dr. Paradigm and Dizzy when the castle is about to crumble. In final chapter, he, his parents and Dr. Paradigm survived the crumble, as his mother is unconcussed, Sin tried to find most of his allies who still alive. After finding Sol, Elphelt and Leo, the second King of Illriya alerts Sin and their allies to stay away from Elphelt, as her current state becomes evil when she'd thought to be helping Leo. As Sol had been predicted from the beginning that Elphelt did betray them by pretending to be friendly but to watch over Sol and keep him away from Justice, Sin believes it's a lie but Elphelt tells him is not. With Sol confronts Elphelt, he thought Sol that he will kill her permanently because he's Gear destroyed however, what Sol trying to do to get the real Elphelt back, realizing Sol did shows more positive behavior since Elphelt reminds him someone he loved. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' He spends much of this time looking after and checking up on Ramlethal, who is uneasy about Elphelt's current state. He attempts to help Ramlethal's transition into civilization by explaining how he made friends when he was younger; when he was picked on by bullies, his caretaker Sol beat him up, telling him to cease complaining before beating up his bullies. Everyone was able to laugh it off in the end, and they all became closer, especially Sin and Sol. When Leo Whitefang and his subordinates pick up a signal potentially leading to Elphelt, Paradigm is led to believe that the signal is a trap. Sin stops Ramlethal from going alone to investigate; the two are then assigned a task force of soldiers. The mission is a failure right from the get-go, and Sin and the task force escape unharmed; Ramlethal, however, is inevitably caught in a massive Gear explosion, only giving her time to tell Sin that she only wished to be happy with him and Elphelt before seemingly being obliterated. When Sin learns of her fate, he isolates himself from the others and spends time alone. Sin isn't seen again until he joins his father and their coalition on Johnny's ship, which is headed for the Backyard. He ponders out loud whether Sol is related to his mother at all, but Sol interrupts both him and Jack-O, stating that he'd rather not have any weird feelings; in spite of this, he brings Ky to the horrifying realization that Sol is actually Ky's father-in-law, leaving the two of them in a hysterical yelling match which is simply dismissed as "shootin' the shit". Not long after, they arrive, and Sin, Ky and Sol are immediately locked in battle with the Sanctus Maximus. Some of Sin's power becomes unlocked after he is enraged at her for ridiculing Ramlethal's shortcomings, but even then, it is not enough to directly defeat her; instead, he assists Sol in baiting her straight into the beam of a ship piloted by the Third King Daryl, who had intended to fire it at Justice instead. Sin is last seen looking on as Sol appears to be caught in another beam, but is saved by Axl. ''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 In After Story A, Sin, his parents, Ramlethal and Elphelt are at Kiske Manor, resting after the crisis. While being asked by Dizzy if he wants tea, Sin replies that he wants "sugar water", citing a tip he got from Sol, and both Ky and Dizzy become entirely displeased at Sol's parenting. Before they can say anything, Elphelt and Ramlethal soon join them, and lament that they won't be able to stay. Ky says the manor won't be theirs for much longer as he intends to reveal his marriage to Dizzy to the public. Sin asks his mother if she is okay with that; Dizzy says she doesn't care where she lives as long as she is with Sin and Ky. Elphelt, however, brings them good news: Dizzy's part in defending Illyria has given her public reputation as a hope bringer. Thus, all five of them might be able to stay together as a family. Sin, however, wonders where Sol falls in all this of this, and Dizzy wonders if she should call him "Father". Ky becomes horrified by the prospect of Sol appearing during the discussion. As Sol arrives at the manor, Sin gets excited by his arrival, but Ky intercepts Sol at the front door to discuss something privately outside. Abilities Sin has specialized in lightning magic, much like his father, though it is stated that this magic is more derived from his mother (who can also manipulate lightning magic) than his father and has a unique black-red coloration. In terms of weaponry, Sin uses a war flag in battle, which he wields like a makeshift polearm. Most of his weapon tactics and survival skills were taught to him by Sol Badguy. He is also capable of using low-level summons, having a tribe of his own. Courtesy of his nature as a Gear, Sin possess enhanced regeneration and magical capabilities. He has a great deal of potential, as stated by other characters; however, Sin wears an eyepatch over his right eye as a seal to contain such immense powers. Removing it causes Sin and others to witness a nightmarish visage and causes his power to go awry, usually as an enormous explosion of black lightning (similar to Dizzy's Wings of Light). Like his mother, his power is heavily dependent on his emotional state. In terms of basic skills such as reading and education, Sin's upbringing is rather poor, as Sol (who is also infamous for doing everything half-heartedly) focused on teaching him survival for the most part. In Overture he is able to read but slowly, while by REV 2 he is still learning his multiples of 7 and has yet to learn how to do divisions. In the Xrd series, Sin has an "Appetite Calorie System" that lets him perform multi-input moves with a number of various Super Cancels into Overdrives. However, the Appetite Calorie System has a calorie gauge that can be refilled via a special move. If the Appetite Calorie Gauge is used up, Sin will get hungry losing his usage of special moves, making him immobile for a moment, and must eat food to refill it through various amounts. This requires that players be more strategic with Sin, and keep an eye when using gauge-spending moves. Musical themes * Ride on Time - Guilty Gear 2 * Just Do It - Guilty Gear Xrd ;Rivalry themes * Communication (vs. Ky) - Guilty Gear 2, Guilty Gear Xrd Quotes Allusions *Sin possibly gets his name from the Nine Inch Nails song "Sin" from the album Pretty Hate Machine. He may as well have gotten it from the song "Sin" by the Stone Temple Pilots from their debut album, Core or from the current Ministry guitarist (Sin Quirin). *Sin's "Just Do It" theme sounds similar to Van Halen song "Hang 'Em High" Trivia * The word sin means "son" in many Slavic languages, perhaps alluding to him being Ky's son. * Sin and Asuka R. Kreutz share the same English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. Later, Lowenthal would also provide the voice for Bedman in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''. External links *GGXRD-R2/Sin Kiske at ''Dustloop Wiki Navigation Category:Guilty Gear 2 characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd characters Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Heroes